


I'm a stitch away from making it

by blackkat



Series: Zabrak Bros prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aggressive Pining, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: "What," Obi-Wan demands, "isthat?"
Relationships: Feral & Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Series: Zabrak Bros prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941697
Comments: 59
Kudos: 1284
Collections: Star Wars Alternate Universes





	I'm a stitch away from making it

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: what about Feral and de-aged Savage and/or Maul? maybe Feral somehow tried to undo what Talyzin did with Savage, but something went wrong and now he has a tiny baby instead of his big brother(s)!! or vice versa and Savage and Maul are stuck with de-aged!Feral? because the image of the big scary Sith Lords with the adorable baby Feral is too shiny

“ _What_ ,” Obi-Wan demands, “is _that_?”

Maul sneers at him, very deliberately not trying to hide the sling across his chest. He couldn’t if he wanted to, anyway. “Haven’t you ever seen a baby before, Kenobi?” he demands, though—potentially Obi-Wan has never seen a Zabrak baby before. Maul would have thought the Jedi Order was more inclusive, but it’s certainly possible.

Watching Obi-Wan’s face contort in an expression of offense is a reward all its own, and he scowls at Maul as his lightsaber dips. “Of course I know what a baby is!” he protests. “But why do _you_ have one?” A pause, and then his eyes widen sharply. “Did you _steal_ a baby?”

Maul splutters, deeply offended, and grabs the sling with the hand not holding his own lightsaber, hauling Feral up as he giggles and squeaks until their faces are even. Roughly even, given that Feral is currently the size of a tooka. “Of course I didn’t steal him!” he hisses, outraged. “We are _related_! Our horn pattern is the same!”

If anything, that makes Obi-Wan blanche further, and he takes three long steps back like Maul is suddenly contagious. “You're a _father_?”

Maul maybe chokes. He maybe sort of drops the sling, too, but it’s wrapped securely enough around his chest that Feral just jolts and makes a happy noise, clapping his hands. He makes a disgustingly cheerful baby, but honestly, Maul will take it over the alternative. Savage, in the few hours before the Nightsister curse released him, was _awful_. Maul has never been so tempted to throw another being out of the airlock, and also under so much obligation _not_ to. At least for Feral’s sake, given that he took the brunt of the curse in order to free all three of them from Talzin’s influence.

“This is my _brother_ , Kenobi!” he snarls.

“Your brother,” Obi-Wan repeats, sounding relieved but also still confused. Then he scowls, blue eyes snapping, and advances four steps like it’s a threat as his lightsaber comes up. “You're running a criminal empire while taking care of a _baby_?”

Eager to get on with things, Maul raises his own, setting his feet. “I am,” he says gleefully, and doesn’t bother to mention that Feral, in his normal size, is a criminal mastermind in his own right. “He is one of my heirs, Kenobi, and you will find that under our reign—”

“Oh, put that down,” Obi-Wan says crossly. “I'm not going to fight you when you have a baby strapped to your chest.”

Maul stops short, feeling slightly put out. “I have a mobile crib—” he starts.

“ _Maul_ ,” Obi-Wan says, horrified. “You can't just leave him in a _crib_ while you fight! What if you get hurt?”

Maul pauses. In that scenario, he could see Obi-Wan whisking Feral away to the Jedi Temple and declaring that it was for his own good. Seeing as his brother is _his_ , Maul is decidedly against this plan, and he scoffs, but deactivates his lightsaber and steps back.

“Oh, very well,” he says, annoyed. Fighting Obi-Wan is one of his few joys in life, and it seems the urge to be _responsible_ is impacting even that. Feral had best be appreciative when he returns to normal. “You will escape this encounter with your life, just this once, Kenobi.”

“All the other times I've survived would suggest that it’s not me that needs to worry,” Obi-Wan retorts. “Maul, please, support his head, he’s going to hurt himself—”

“ _He_ is a _Zabrak_ ,” Maul hisses, but he stuffs Feral more or less back into his sling, hitching him up so he’s sitting higher on Maul's chest. Delighted by this change, Feral leans up and out of the cloth, giving Obi-Wan a cheerful coo that makes Maul seethe. _He_ is Feral’s brother, and _he_ should receive Feral’s affection for this. Pointedly, he adjusts the caps covering Feral’s tiny horns, resettling them so that the soft cartilage doesn’t get damaged even accidentally, and Feral immediately and gratifyingly abandons his inspection of Obi-Wan to grab Maul's fingers and cling.

“Oh _no_ ,” Maul tells him, all faux dismay, and shakes his hand a little. Zabraks need stimulation at this age to develop healthy hunting habits, and Maul isn't about to let his brother grow up anything less than a fearsome predator. “You have me, I am caught. Whatever shall I do?”

With a burbling growl, Feral pulls his hand down and bites at his fingers, tiny teeth hardly sharp enough to dent the skin at this point. It makes Maul snicker, and he watches Feral for a moment, deeply pleased with his ruthlessness, and then glances up.

Obi-Wan is staring at him, that _aggravatingly_ handsome face screwed up in horror and fascination in equal parts. Maul bristles, though he doesn’t shake Feral off his finger as he demands, “ _What_?”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan says, with an air of enlightenment. “Is this why you’ve stopped assisting the Separatists?”

Sidious is the reason they stopped assisting the Separatists, particularly the fact that Maul hates him more than he can bring himself to hate Obi-Wan at this point. Still, Maul isn't about to _tell_ Obi-Wan that. He still has six plans regarding Sidious’s downfall that need to come to fruition before he can make any sort of play to add Obi-Wan as an ally. Which will certainly work. Maul has full confidence.

Admittedly, he has more now, seeing the look on Obi-Wan’s face.

“I am _busy_ ,” Maul says pointedly. “What precisely did you invade my base for, Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. “You _captured_ me,” he says pointedly, folding his arms across his chest. “And I happened to escape—”

With a squeak, Feral overbalances, tipping right out of the sling as the fabric pulls itself right out of the clip, and Maul grabs for him, heart leaping. In the exact same moment, there's a sound of alarm, and suddenly Obi-Wan is directly in front of him, one hand on Feral, the other supporting Maul's elbow as Maul struggles to get the sling back into working order.

“ _Force_ ,” Maul hisses. “Force-sensitive children should be kept in _padded_ _rooms_ —”

“Wait until you encounter a crèche full of them,” Obi-Wan says, winded, and glances up just as Maul raises his head. Their eyes meet, and it’s almost a surprise, sharp in Maul's chest, when Obi-Wan pauses. His blue eyes look greener from this close, and they flicker down, settle on Feral as Feral makes tiny hissing noises and grabs at loose Jedi tunics.

“No thank you,” Maul finally manages. “One is _more_ than enough.”

“Well,” Obi-Wan says, and smirks. Maul's heart most _certainly_ does not flip in his chest, and if it does, it’s only because he wants to punch Obi-Wan so desperately but can't when he’s still supporting half of Feral’s weight. “You seem to be doing rather well so far.”

Maul refuses to admit to the curl of pleasure that surfaces. It’s just indigestion. That’s _all_.

Feral coos at him, apparently able to feel it as well, and Maul growls and pulls a fold of fabric over his face. Babies have the most judgmental stares.


End file.
